Castle Oblivion, A Kingdom Hearts Story
by Aishitsuji
Summary: A random drabble which was my first fic ever written that I completely forgot about until now, still where there are heartless-there lies love.
1. Chapter 1

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

A brief explenation!

I go with the Manga looks here, and Donald/Goofy are not with Sora. (Sorry, fans!) Remember,anything can happen in a story, even romance with things that lack hearts!

Now, on to castle oblivion!

**Floor One: The Arrival**

Voices...

"Her scent is of a human _and_ a Nobody?"

"It makes no sense to me either...could someone _possibly_ be half human, half... _Nobody_?"

My eyes open slowly, and before me I see two people. They both wear similar long black coats. One looks like a slightly older man-possibly thirty or forty years of age in appearance-with long, pale-yellow hair and eyes. The Other young man looks to be between eighteen and twenty-eight years of age, with gray hair, slightly spiked, and pale eyes of Grey. As my eyes fully adjust to the bright white of the room's walls, i see another man sitting on a nearby couch, fiddling with a chain. He has red hair that sticks up slightly, wavy, and blue eyes. His figure is awkwardly muscular, and I fear for anyone who makes him angry.

I feel weak, and notice quickly that I am lacking the ability to move. As soon as I do, the gray-haired boy, his eyes never wandering, places his hand, covered by a black glove, on my forehead. He then closes his eyes, as if examining my aura.

"It doesn't seem possible," He says to the older man, "But she _is_ a Half"

"Should we report it to _Xemnas_, then?" the older man asks in a joke-like tone. The red-haired man stays silent the entire time, listening to the conversation, but not part of it.

"Perhaps we should keep this amongst us," The gray-haired boy responds, and the older man agrees. Then, the boy whose hand is on my head looks at me, retracting his hand slowly.

"She is awake."

The other two turn to face me as well.

"Where am I?" I demand, trying to move but failing. The boy puts two fingers to my lips to stop me, takes a potion- out of thin air, it seems- and puts it to my lips.

"Drink."

I do as told, and instantly feel refreshed. My body moves, and I sit up, rubbing my lallygagged eyes.

"So Where am I?" I repeat, still awaiting an answer.

"You are in Castle Oblivion," The Older Man Answers. "Home to Nobodies Four, Five, Six, Eight, Eleven, and Twelve.

The gray-Haired boy speaks next.

"I am Zexion, Number Six in the Organization," He states (quite politely, if I may say). He then points to the Red-haired Man, who does not look up. "He is Lexaeus, Number Five In the Organization-"

"And I am Vexen, The Older Man Interrupts, stepping in front of Zexion. "I am Number Four in the Organization, and the oldest member of castle oblivion."

He says this last line with so much pride that I almost laugh. However, my body is still unwell, so I do not.

"And who, pray-tell, are _you_?" Zexion asks, so as to appear friendly without getting out of his character, then elbowing Vexen for interrupting him. I stare at this young man stupidly. not actually remembering anything about myself except for my name, and the fact that heartless had invaded my world and tried to take my heart.

"I'm Ichu," I answer quickly when I notice Zexion raising an eyebrow to my taking so long to answer.

"Do you remember anything?" Vexen asks, as if reading my mind. I shake my head slowly, looking down. Vexen lets out a sigh, showing utter disappointment.

"Actually, all I remember is that when My world was taken by the darkness, I almost lost my heart to it and turned into a heartless," I explain, so that Vexen does not think of me as useless. "However, I was brought back if ever I_ was _a heartless, because I'm here in my Human state..._ right_?"

"However, young lady, your scent is of a Nobody as well as a human," Zexion states. "Can you explain that?"

I shake my head, and things become quiet, except for the occasional _clink _of the metal chains that Lexaeus was clicking together. Eventually, I break the silence, and ask,

"How did I get here?"

"He found you In a field not too far off," Vexen answers, laughing slightly as if he found it funny that a stranger would be lying out in the middle of nowhere.

Zexion Looks down.

"You were unconscious," He mumbles. "Your scent intrigued me. I brought you here."

"I think you came here after your world was swallowed, and collapsed" Lexaeus finally speaks, still tinkering with the chain.

This causes a thought to come to me.

"You told me that there were _six_ people in this castle, right?" I proclaim. Vexen Nods. "So why are there only _three_ of you?"

"We are the Underground members of Castle Oblivion," Zexion explains, crossing his arms. "The above ground members, If you wish to know, are Marluxia, Axel, and Larxene. Marluxia is the self-proclaimed 'Lord' of castle think he is plotting to overthrow the Organization." He picks up a cup of tea from a white table that I had not spottedand takes a sip of it. I stare at the tea kettle, watching the steam rise from it.

Zexion clears his throat to grab my attention once more.

"Axel," he continues, "is a laid back kind of person. I personally find him uninteresting." He puts the cup back on the table. "Larxene is cold-blooded, temperamental, and _vicious._ It's best to stay off of her bad side."

"I see..." I mumble, almost to myself. "So what now? I've nowhere to go, and I don't know what to do..."

"You'll just have to be here for now," Vexen Answers. Zexion Nods.

"In any case, I think You should stay in this room until Vexen clears things up with them." Zexion says. He pours some tea into another cup and hands it to me.

"To relax you," he states.

"Thanks," I reply sheepishly, taking the tea.

"I'm going up to go talk to Marluxia about this," Vexen announces.

"And yet you refuse to tell Xemnas," Zexion mocks, closing his eyes and sipping his warm tea. After some time, he opens his eyes and looks at me thoughtfully.

"Just don't let it get out of hand..."He says, his voice trailing.

"I promise you that I shall not and _will_ not," Vexen Vows, opening a dark portal behind him., which I assumed led to the room where the Above ground members were. "You have my word."

He steps through the portal, and after a few seconds, it closes. I hear Zexion Mutter something angrily. It sounded like

"Liar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Two: Nobodies**

"Zexion," I call from the couch. Zexion looks up at me from his book.

"What exactly is a Nobody?"

Zexion stays silent for a moment, looking back into his book thoughtfully, but eventually closes it gently, and sets it on the edge of the Table. He then gets up, comes to me, and sits beside me. I look at Lexaeus, who also had a book in his hand, then back at Zexion.

"A Nobody," he starts, looking down at the floor, "Is a hollow shell left behind when an unfortunate victim loses their heart and becomes a heartless. The shell left behind becomes a Nobody."

"Nobodies Exist because of...Heartless?" I inquire. Zexion Nods, still not looking up.

"Then where does that leave me then?" I demand, my voice rising. "I'm a Half-Nobody!"

Zexion Places his gloved hand on my head and ruffles my hair, trying to soothe me. I blush lightly.

"There is no need to raise your voice," he states. "My theory is that your heart was too strong for the darkness to swallow it." He looks at me finally, no emotion read on his face. "Perhaps...You were changed back before that hollow shell could form completely."

His hand returns from my head to his side. Lexaeus, although listening, remained unchanged. I notice that he is engrossed in a manga book, and Vexen, at this time, was still upstairs.

"What do you think Vexen and Marluxia will do with me?" I proclaim, fixing my hair, tucking a stray strand behind my ear. Zexion shrugs lightly.

"I don't know," He says. "I personally don't care as long as they don't do anything to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" I ask, expecting an answer. Zexion shakes his head, signaling that he does not wish to speak of it, and Gets up. Then, he turns to me.

" I want you to remember a name for me."

I look back at him, wondering if this was of any importance to me, but nod in acceptance.

"Remember the name 'Sora', will you?"

"'So..ra'..." I repeat. "Why must I keep that name in mind?"

I want an answer, but Zexion simply smirks slightly, indicating- once again- that he would not speak of it.

"You'll see someday soon," he explains. Suddenly, a large dark portal appears, and Vexen steps through.

"They would like to see you," He calls, offering his hand to me.

I look back at Zexion, who nods, as if signaling me to go along with him, so I follow Vexen into the portal, and shiver when I see Zexion's face disappear behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Three: The Above Ground**

When the portal ceases to be anymore, and my eyes adjust, I see an even larger white room before me. It has bookshelves all along the back and side walls, filled with books of all sizes. I suppose it to be a library as well as anything else. A woman Nearby lay on a couch placed several feet in front of the back shelf, reading a pale blue book with nothing on it's cover besides the words "_Marquis De Sade_"**

Her Hair had the same Pale-yellow color as Vexen's- only it was a _tad_ more colorful- with two strap-like strands of hair on that grew from the front of it to the rear, on either side. Her eyes are light blue, and show vivacity, yet sharpness. I guess her to be Larxene, being the only woman there.

A man stands nearby, leaning against the wall by the door, his arms crossed coolly. He has bright red hair, spiky and fire-like, with green markings just below his eyes, which are closed. I don't know if he is Axel or Marluxia, but then remember Zexion saying something about Marluxia liking flowers, so I suppose this one to be Axel.

Suddenly, someone's hand touches my shoulder, and I turn to face Marluxia (and several flower petals). He has long, spike-like, pink hair, with dark blue eyes that calm me, yet had the ability to provoke.

"So," he bellows, drawing attention to him from Axel, who opens one eye wryly, and Larxene, who lowers her book and looks at him, annoyed. "You're the half, are you?"

I nod, noting Larxene smirking at me while she returns to her book, and Axel staring at me, as if studying me.

"I suppose you are Marluxia?" I assume politely. Marluxia smiles sweetly, but it slightly worries me.

"Pleasure to meet you," He greets, bowing his head. I stand there, dumbfounded. Larxene chuckles, and I start to believe that she thinks I'm hopeless.

"What do you need from me?" I ask straight forward. I don't know what they would or even could do to me, or how much they could "Hurt me", as Zexion had put it, but I didn't want to find out so soon. Axel comes up to me then, and studies me briefly. After some time, he finally speaks.

" Do you have any Abilities?" He asks sharply. I shake my head.

"N-None that I know of, really," I reply sheepishly. Axel grunts, almost as if trying to laugh at me.

"We'll have to change that," he states, bending at the waist, his face very close to mine. "Won't we?" I try to back away, but remember that Marluxia is behind me, and Axel laughs, flicking my forehead with his finger, covered by the black glove that, assumingly, all members of this so-called organization wore, along with those ominous black coats.

"What do you mean?" I demand, rubbing my forehead, confused. Axel laughs again, thinking I'm hopless, I assume.

"You should be trained," He responds, getting back up and turning to Marluxia and Vexen, who hasn't spoken a word yet.

"You know. Give you a weapon and teach you magic and all else you need to know..." He smirks at Larxene, pretending to ignore everyone.

"And who knows?" He continues. "Maybe she can actually be in our organization..."

Larxene becomes enraged, jumping off of the couch and letting the book fly into the air, only to crash onto the floor and become damaged.

"HER?" She yells angrily, shooting dirty looks at Axel. "She's half human!" She points her finger at me. "She's completely worthless! I can't believe-"

"Perhaps Not," Marluxia interrupts, looking at me.

"She could be...useful..." He turns to Vexen, still standing there. "Don't you think so?"

Vexen nods, seeming to be deeply in thought. He then whispers something to Marluxia, and Marluxia smirks.

"Well then," He begins, "Perhaps another time. You should simply get some rest for now."

"Are Nobodies supposed to sleep?" I inquire.

"It's not a Neccessity," Vexen answers. "But you may." He opens a portal.

"Go now," Marluxia orders. "Get some rest. You are still human, after all."

I hesitate, but eventually give in and enter the portal. Vexen stays behind, and I start to fear for my natural being. However, When the portal closes behind me yet again, and I see that I am alone, I feel safe.

**Marquis De Sade Is an Author, if thoust have no idea who he is. [Wikipedia] "He is best known for his erotic novels, which combined philosophical discourse with pornography, depicting bizarre sexual fantasies with an emphasis on violence, criminality, and blasphemy against the Catholic church." O_O''


	4. Chapter 4

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Four: Concern **

The Portal closes once more when I step in, and I see the little white room that I was in earlier before me. Lexaeus is kneeling at the table where Zexion had been the whole time, eating raisins and drinking tea. Zexion, who sits on the floor, sipping his tea with his eyes closed in a peaceful manner, up to the point where it seems that he is meditating, is silent, so I leave him alone. However, he soon opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Have they a decision for you?" He proclaims, drinking more of his tea, then putting the cup down to reach for a raisin.

"I don't believe so..."I answer, wondering if that was correct, since so much had happened in that large white room that I had no idea what had been decided for me exactly.

"They simply told me to get some rest," I add. Lexaeus, I notice, had looked at me and studied me while I talked to Zexion. I shudder.

"You may sleep on the couch," Zexion offers. Placing the raisin delicately between his lips. I shake my head.

"I'm not tired," I reply. Then I try to change the subject to avoid having to sleep.

"L-Lexaeus, Um, are you always this quiet?" I inquire, hoping Zexion will ignore me. Lexaeus looks at me and shakes his head.

"Not when I fight," He says. I shiver once more. He has a bulky, muscular figure, and it makes me wonder what he is capable of. Zexion gets up, saying nothing. He comes towards me, and takes me in his arms.

"W-what are you doing?" I demand, blushing.

Zexion says Nothing, but instead places me on the couch, and lays me down. He retreats for a few seconds into a closet by the back wall. Then, he returns with a small, pale-green blanket, and places it over me.

"Rest," he commands, placing is hand to my forehead. "You need to, even if you believe that you don't."

I blush, slightly confused, and instead of walking away, Zexion pets my head until I begin to feel tired, then returns to his tea. The last thing I see is his face, slightly loving, but deeply concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Five: The Heartfelt Nobody**

I keep my eyes closed, just as I did before, when I first woke up in this room. I hear Zexion and Vexen talking..no..._arguing_ about something. As my senses return, I hear them fighting over _me_.

"We could use her, once we train her, to take over the Organization!" Vexen exclaims angrily. "Don't you think that's what's best for us, as Nobodies?"

"No!" Zexion argues, trying not to wake me, not knowing that I am awake...and hearing them. "She's too delicate for us to do that to her!"

"Are you saying you care?" Vexen shoots back viciously. "You couldn't. You have no heart, so why should you care whether or not something happened to her?"

I feel him lift up my torso up, holding my neck, but still pretend to be asleep.

"We have to overthrow them before they do Us!" Vexen shouts. "We need Her for it!"

"I know that," Zexion Assures, "But you have to take in the consideration that she still has a heart! She's still human!"

Vexen puts me down, and I hear him sigh angrily.

"What do you think, Lexaeus?" He asks. Lexaeus stays silent, wanting no part of this quarrel, I decide.

"Let's just forget it," Vexen suggests. "I'll just take her and-"

I feel someone pick me up and hold me close to them protectively. Their gloved hands tighten their grip, angry, but worried, and I blush. I hear Zexion growl slightly in his voice.

"You aren't to take her anywhere away from here," he announces angrily. "She's staying here unless I accompany her elsewhere."

"I swear, Zexion," Vexen grumbles, "You're acting like you have a heart. He then lightens up slightly, and I hear a Portal Open. "Perhaps...You aren't a true Nobody..."

The portal closes, and everything goes quiet. Zexion, I feel, sits down, lightening his grip a bit. I open my eyes to face him, and I see his blank Grey eyes look into my worried navy-blue eyes. The rest of his face shows sadness, anger, and concern for everything that had been taking place between us.

"Zexion," I murmur, "Are you alright?"

He puts me down in a seated position next to him, sighing. He knew what I had just heard between him and Vexen.

"I'm sorry," He mutters, looking away. I feel there is nothing I can do anymore, when out of nowhere, I grab his left wrist, remove his black glove, and place my hand against stares at me in shock.

"Humans and Nobodies aren't so different," I explain tersely. "Even If you have no hearts, you can still feel. You can still care..." I look down, feeling tears build up. "...You can still hurt..."

I remove my hand promptly and swipe at the few tears that have escaped my eyes. Zexion looks at me, sympathetic, and grabs my hand as I grabbed his.

"As bad as it is for my rank as a Nobody," he begins, "I agree with you." He looks at my hand in his thoughtfully.

"And..." he continues, "...perhaps...along with my agreeable views on this...I've developed some human characteristics, such as feelings." He tightens his grip slightly. "For you...And what you are."

He moves his bare hand from mine to my face, wiping the salty tears away. His hand is soft and warm, such as a golden butterfly, warmed by the sun, nestled against my cheek.

"Lexaeus," He calls, reminding me that Lexaeus was still in the room.

"Promise me you will not breathe a word of this to anyone else."

Lexaeus nods, and with that, Zexion places the black glove back onto his hand, then gets up and opens a portal.

"Let's go," he commands, stretching his hand out to me.

"Where are we going?" I proclaim. Zexion, for once in the entire time that I'd seen him, smiles slightly.

"To train," he answers. I agree to go, and take his hand.

"We'll be back, Laxaeus," Zexion calls, and, oddly, instead of fear or sadness when the portal closes behind us, this time, I feel assuaged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Six: Training **

Three objects are laid in front of me. The first is a Sword, slightly used, but promising strength to anyone who uses it. The second is a staff, projecting different auras and magic. The third is a shield, promising to defend those you care for in battle. I look at Zexion with a question in my eyes, which he gives the answer to tersely.

"You are to pick one," He explains. "The one object that you choose here will be your preferred fighting style. You will acquire certain abilities based on your decision." He steps back slightly. "The sword represents strength, the staff represents magic, and the shield represents defense.

I look at the three weapons in front of me, wondering what to choose, and wondering if the choice would affect me in any way, be it positive or negative. Suddenly, I feel drawn to the staff, and step closer to it. I grab the staff, feeling the mana flowing into me, and make my final decision.

"I choose the staff," I call out. "I choose magic."

Zexion approves, and instantly, everything disappears.

"As one peculiar being had put it," Zexion speaks, "'Magic is the essence of life.' So we shall begin with this essence and turn it into something that can be controlled."

Out of nowhere, It seems, a giant Lexicon appears, and Zexion summons three creatures with unusual appearances.

The appearance of them frightens me. Their entire bodies are white, with open zippers for mouths, sharp pointed Fingers tied by a strap, and sharp, pointed feet. They have no eyes, but somehow I feel that they are looking at me, and in place of their eyes is a symbol. Lastly, their movements are slender and sneaky, even as they stood still.

"These are the...lesser Nobodies," Zexion explains. "This type of Nobody is called a Dusk. But enough of that..." He extracts a bright blue orb and hands it to me.

"Absorb it," He commands. I do as told, and my mind instantly feels clearer.

"You now have the ability to cast spells and do other things related to magic," Zexion tells me after I look at him, confused. "I've given you the ability to cast 'blizzard'. Hold out your hand and try to cast the spell."

I do as told, once again, holding out my hand and trying to cast the spell. I do this for a few seconds, and when I finally feel peaceful and well-concentrated, a Large frost is given.

"Good," Zexion praises. "Now, freeze one of these Dusks." He snaps his fingers, and the Dusks begin to move about, making it more difficult to hit them.

"I just...concentrate?" I inquire. "To make magic work?"

Zexion nods his head.

"However, after much practice," He starts, "you don't even need to concentrate. You can simply do this."

He calls forth a large blaze, and it shoots out from his Lexicon. One of the Dusks falls to the ground momentarily, then gets back up and continues moving about.

"Alright," I sigh. I concentrate on the mana that is left inside of me, and on the Dusks moving about, and manage to shoot ice at one of them, freezing them. The Dusk twitches, turning to ice, and disappears.

"Perfect," Zexion comments with slight cheer in his voice. He absorbs the remaining Dusks back into his Lexicon, and makes the Lexicon disappear as well.

"Is that your weapon?" I proclaim with curiosity. Zexion nods.

"You'll get one soon," he assures. "Whatever may suit you. But from now on, we will continue to work on building your Mana and improving your blizzard spell. When you master it, I will teach you Fire, Thunder, and many other magics."


	7. Chapter 7

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Seven: Hello**

Weeks have passed since the first time I learned how to use magic, and I now knew how to cast blizzard, Fire, and Thunder, but at a weaker rate than anyone in this castle, since anyone in this castle had the potential to harm, or even kill me.

I don't remember what day or month it is, even though doesn't matter, since here, in Castle Oblivion, time and memory meant nothing, but I do know that it could be somewhere close to spring where I came from, if where I came from still existed. But, for now, I sit here, on the couch (with my head resting on the arm of it), in the room of the Underground members of Castle Oblivion, with Vexen, since Lexaeus and Zexion are busy with other matters.

Ever since he and Zexion fought, I vowed not to get close to him at all, fearing the worst for my being, and fearing for Zexion's existance. Although, even if I didn't want to bother with Vexen, he still wanted to bother with me, since he saw me then, and still sees me now, as a figure that will help him overthrow the castle, and possibly the whole Organization of their kind. I want very much at this time to go away from here, for I did not wish to be in the same room as a man who sees me as nothing but a tool. However, even in this protruding silence that I feel comfortable in, Vexen still speaks up to me, and, apparently, still has plans for me.

"You've learned quite a bit, haven't you?" He compliments sweetly, trying to earn my trust. "What exactly has Zexion taught you?"

I don't answer for a while, wanting to believe that Vexen was simply non existant, but I give in after a while, and answer.

"Magic," I mumble, running my finger through the rip in the couch, which exposed cotton beneath its light, pathetic excuse for skin on a piece of furniture. I wonder suddenly why on earth Zexion would leave me alone with Vexen, but remember that he had gone out before Lexaeus did, and, evidently, he didn't quite remember that Zexion wanted either Lexaeus or himself to watch over me, especially if Vexen was with me. I pity myself then, when I realize all of this.

"Marluxia," Vexen calls, suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts. "He's planning to overthrow the Organization." He looks at me, smirking. "He's going to use Sora."

I sit up then, looking back at him.

"S-Sora?" I question, interested. Vexen nods, still smirking, making no attempt to hide the fact that he has me in his clutches by simply using that name...The one that I promised Zexion a while ago that I'd remember.

"There's something you don't know," Vexen continues, trying, but not trying too hard, to keep me where he has me now.

"What would that be?" I inquire, suddenly wary of what he is trying to do. Vexen laughs, a creepy laugh that makes me lean back slightly into the couch.

"He's the Key-Bearer!" Vexen exclaims, thinking that his statement should explain many things, but it does not.

"Key..Bearer?" I question. Vexen then erupts into a fit of laughter. I suppose that he deems me to be moronic for not knowing what a Key-Bearer is.

"That means that he carries the Keyblade," Vexen explains, becoming serious again. This remark brings something to my head.

"The Keyblade...I've heard of it," I state. 'I didn't know that it actually...existed."

"Of course it does," Vexen retorts. "But, in any case, Sora...He turned into a heartless once...and he actually came back out of it."

This statment makes me sit up, for I had no Idea that anyone else had done this before.

"...However," Vexen continues, "He is still completely human. Unlike you, of course. You became half-human, instead of being whole."

He opens a portal.

"Come now," he orders. "He's in this castle. He's here now...and I'm sure that you are dying to meet him..."

My eyes widen, and I become tranced with the thought of meeting somebody who had been taken by the darkness, and, as well as I had, came out of it unharmed. Vexen moves his hand toward the portal, signaling me to it, and without hesitation, I obey. My legs move, and I get up from the couch and go in. It's not until the portal closes behind me that I realize that I have just fallen into his trap.

"Damn him!" I shout, kicking a nearby pillar.

Weeks have passed since the first time I learned how to use magic, and I now knew how to cast blizzard, Fire, and Thunder, but at a weaker rate than anyone in this castle, since anyone in this castle had the potential to harm, or even kill me.

I don't remember what day or month it is, even though doesn't matter, since here, in Castle Oblivion, time and memory meant nothing, but I do know that it could be somewhere close to spring where I came from, if where I came from still existed. But, for now, I sit here, on the couch (with my head resting on the arm of it), in the room of the Underground members of Castle Oblivion, with Vexen, since Lexaeus and Zexion are busy with other matters.

Ever since he and Zexion fought, I vowed not to get close to him at all, fearing the worst for my being, and fearing for Zexion's existence. Although, even if I didn't want to bother with Vexen, he still wanted to bother with me, since he saw me then, and still sees me now, as a figure that will help him overthrow the castle, and possibly the whole Organization of their kind. I want very much at this time to go away from here, for I did not wish to be in the same room as a man who sees me as nothing but a tool. However, even in this protruding silence that I feel comfortable in, Vexen still speaks up to me, and, apparently, still has plans for me.

"You've learned quite a bit, haven't you?" He compliments sweetly, trying to earn my trust. "What exactly has Zexion taught you?"

I don't answer for a while, wanting to believe that Vexen was simply non existent, but I give in after a while, and answer.

"Magic," I mumble, running my finger through the rip in the couch, which exposed cotton beneath its light, pathetic excuse for skin on a piece of furniture. I wonder suddenly why on earth Zexion would leave me alone with Vexen, but remember that he had gone out before Lexaeus did, and, evidently, he didn't quite remember that Zexion wanted either Lexaeus or himself to watch over me, especially if Vexen was with me. I pity myself then, when I realize all of this.

"Marluxia," Vexen calls, suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts. "He's planning to overthrow the Organization." He looks at me, smirking. "He's going to use Sora."

I sit up then, looking back at him.

"S-Sora?" I question, interested. Vexen nods, still smirking, making no attempt to hide the fact that he has me in his clutches by simply using that name...The one that I promised Zexion a while ago that I'd remember.

"There's something you don't know," Vexen continues, trying, but not trying too hard, to keep me where he has me now.

"What would that be?" I inquire, suddenly wary of what he is trying to do. Vexen laughs, a creepy laugh that makes me lean back slightly into the couch.

"He's the Key-Bearer!" Vexen exclaims, thinking that his statement should explain many things, but it does not.

"Key..Bearer?" I question. Vexen then erupts into a fit of laughter. I suppose that he deems me to be moronic for not knowing what a Key-Bearer is.

"That means that he carries the Keyblade," Vexen explains, becoming serious again. This remark brings something to my head.

"The Keyblade...I've heard of it," I state. 'I didn't know that it actually...existed."

"Of course it does," Vexen retorts. "But, in any case, Sora...He turned into a heartless once...and he actually came back out of it."

This statement makes me sit up, for I had no Idea that anyone else had done this before.

"...However," Vexen continues, "He is still completely human. Unlike you, of course. You became half-human, instead of being whole."

He opens a portal.

"Come now," he orders. "He's in this castle. He's here now...and I'm sure that you are dying to meet him..."

My eyes widen, and I become tranced with the thought of meeting somebody who had been taken by the darkness, and, as well as I had, came out of it unharmed. Vexen moves his hand toward the portal, signaling me to it, and without hesitation, I obey. My legs move, and I get up from the couch and go in. It's not until the portal closes behind me that I realize that I have just fallen into his trap.

"Damn him!" I shout, kicking a nearby pillar, hearing the echo of my voice. When my anger subsides, I look at my surroundings. I am in a long white hallway, surrounded by nothing but pillars and doors that led to empty rooms and closets. I suddenly discover that not only am I in an empty hallway, but I am in an empty hallway on a floor that I don't even know, therefore, I am lost.

But before I can lose hope, I hear footsteps approaching from the north, their sound echoing through the long white hallway, making me happy that someone would find me here instead of me being hopelessly lost.

"Who are you?" I hear a voice ask from behind me. To my surprise, instead of turning to face one of the Nobodies, I turn to face a young boy who looks lost as I do.

He has spiky light brown hair, and bright blue eyes that are as childish as his baby-face. He wears baggy-red shorts, which, I notice quickly, are part of a red suit he is wearing with a zipper going from his neck- which has a silver chain necklace around it with a crown dangling under it- to his midsection. A blue belt wraps around his waist, and part of the strap unused is hanging out from the loop. His Jacket is small and white, like his gloves, and his large yellow shoes have straps across them.

As my eyes move from his feet to his hands, I notice that he is carrying a large Key, and I whisper

"Sora."


	8. Chapter 8

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Eight: Sora**

"How do you know my name?" Sora demands, pointing his keyblade towards me. I shake my head, signaling that I'm not a threat.

"I've heard of you from some of the people here," I explain. "That's all."

Sora Lowers his key.

"Are you stuck here too?" He proclaims.

"Well...Sort of..." I respond lightly, telling half of the truth. "I came here several weeks ago. My home was taken by the darkness, and I almost became a heartless, but I came back to my senses before..."

I stop when I notice that Sora is looking at me, confused.

"Never mind," I mutter. "Um, I'm Ichu." I hold out my hand for him to shake. "So, why are you here?"

Sora shakes my hand kindly.

"I guess I'm trying to regain my memory," He answers. "Some guy came up to me earlier. He kept saying 'To lose is to find and to find is to lose.'" He scratches the back of his head. "I'd be happy with any help."

I smile warmly.

"I'd be glad to help," I respond. "But be warned, I know the people here in this place, Castle Oblivion, and I'm not sure if they are looking for me currently, so...I might not be of much help."

I sigh.

"Not to mention that I wasn't supposed to leave the room..Zexion's going to be so mad...Ugh!"

"Hey...Are you going to be alright?" Sora inquires cautiously, but concerned about my well being. I realize that 'd been talking to myself.

"Yeah, Don't worry," I assure. "I'll be fine. In any case, let's go, okay? You can tell me about yourself then."

"Alright," Sora Agrees.

We begin to walk down the long white hallway, not knowing what lay ahead, but both of us knew that we had to be prepared for anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Nine: Memories**

"Well, who goes first?" Sora inquires. He doesn't seem willing to go before me, for he seems interested in my situation as I am his.

"Why not you?" I suggest. Sora hesitates momentarily, but eventually complies.

"I lived on a series of islands with my mom and dad," He explains. "My friends, Riku and Namine' lived on the other Islands. We all got together just about every day at one big island where we'd play together."

He puts his hands behind his head. "Namine' never really played with us though. She'd usually sit there quietly and draw me and Riku. She was pretty good at it too."

"What happened to them?" I proclaim, interested. Sora looks down, melancholy.

" Well, Namine' disappeared one day," he continues. "I don't really know what happened, but she was gone."

"How did you get the Keyblade then?" I ask.

"One day, the darkness showed up," Sora answers. "I don't know why they were there, but I saw these creatures, and I ran from them to the pier. Riku was swallowed by the darkness, but I saw a light and took it before the darkness could take me, and next thing I know, I have this giant key in my hand. The Keyblade kind of just came to me, I guess."

"What happened to Riku then?" I encourage him to finish. "Did he disappear?"

"I traveled through a lot of worlds looking for him," Sora retorts. "But in theory, he did, behind Kingdom Hearts." He looks at me, knowing I would ask what that was, then back at the floor. "It was this giant door...That's all I really remember. Riku and me tried to close that door to keep the darkness from pouring out of it. He disappeared behind it...but a man told me earlier that he was here..."

I stop him, touching his shoulder when I see his struggling to remember.

"Don't worry, You've told me plenty," I assure. "Thank you."

Sora turns to me again, expecting something.

"Alright," I sigh. "Let's see...I don't recall what my world was like, but I suppose it doesn't matter now. Well, my world was swallowed by the darkness one day, and people were getting their hearts stolen, being turning into heartless. Somehow, I ended up being like everyone else, and I ended up getting turned into a heartless.

"Although, I managed to escape that fate, but I fell unconscious before I could fully recover. When I woke up, I was in this small white room, with three people staring at me, dumbfounded. They told me that I had become Half-Human, Half-Nobody because of my 'revival.'"

"No..body?" Sora questions. "What's a Nobody?"

"I don't think I could give you an accurate description," I answer. I think you'd have to ask an expert one day."

Sora ponders my statement for a while, then agrees.

"Anyway," I continue, "A Nobody- basically what all the people in this castle are- named Zexion taught me magic. We were going through the basic magic's. But, in any case, I had to stay in that small room that I told you about earlier, and everyone but a Nobody named Vexen was gone. He wants to use me for something that I'm a bit unsure of, so he made me run into you."

"Seems you've had a rough time here," Sora observes. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that."

"There's no need for apology," I assure. "I don't care much for something I can't go back to anyway. At least I have you for a friend now. Right?"

Sora smiles sweetly at me.

"Right," He agrees.

"Well then, I didn't expect you two to meet so soon," I hear a voice call suddenly from behind me. I quickly turn around fearing the worst, and see Axel standing there, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Ten: Betrayal**

"Axel!" I exclaim, shocked. "W-what are you doing here?"

Axel smirks again, brushing some dust off of his shoulder.

"I was going to play with the toy for a while," He explains, pointing to Sora. "But It's clear that you children shouldn't be together. I'll just have to separate you two, won't I?"

He clamps his hand over my mouth and wraps his free arm around me to keep my arms by my sides. I struggle to break free, trying to remove his hand, but fail.

"Let her go!" Sora shouts, getting into a fighting position with the Keyblade in his hands. Axel merely laughs.

"You honestly don't know anything," He states.

"What do you mean?" Sora demands.

"What I mean," Axel continues, "Is that she's dangerous to be around. She'll just kill you and come back to us."

I manage to remove his hand for an instant.

"Sora, that's not true!" I yell. "They're the ones tampering with-"

Axel, frustrated, puts his hand back in place, hushing me, and creates a portal.

"See you," He calls, stepping into it. Sora's face, full of confusion, disappears, and Marluxia's concerned face appears in its place. Axel releases me prior to the portal closing, but keeps his hands firmly pressed on my shoulders to keep me in place.

"This is Vexen's doing, isn't it?" Marluxia questions furiously. "Making you meet Sora so suddenly...What is he up to?"

He ponders something for a while, reassuringly finding a way to "counter" Vexen's doings. After a long pause, he finally speaks.

"Axel," he calls. Axel looks at him. "Go kill Vexen. We don't need him."

"Done," Axel responds. "But remember..." He opens a portal.

"...There's no taking that order back later."

The portal closes behind him, and all is silent. I look to Larxene, almost having forgotten of her existence, across the room, and to my surprise, another boy is beside her. He has white, medium-cut hair, spiked at the ends, and bright aqua eyes, but an apathetic expression.

He wears a suit, almost completely attached to him, that looks like it is made completely of veins and darkness. A peculiar symbol is embedded into the torso, one that doesn't look like the symbol on the Dusks that I saw on the day that Zexion took me out to practice magic, and the more I look at him, the more darkness I feel pours out of him.

"Ichu," Marluxia calls, snapping me out of my thinking. "You are going to be staying with Namine'."

"Namine'?" I question. "Isn't she-"

"She's the one in charge of messing up poor Sora's memories," Larxene interrupts, smirking.

"She is the reason that sora is lost."


	11. Chapter 11

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Eleven: Namine'**

Marluxia had forced me into yet another pale white room, this one being horrendously small, but lovely and innocent; pale and delightfully sprightly. Marluxia then told me that if I left, I would face "Serious Consequences." When I asked him what he meant, he smirked at me, giving the impression that he could get away with whatever he wanted and say what he wished and expect everyone to fear and respect him. His awkward yet subtle face proved that there was surely no harm to be done to me, since I was a very demanding tool, but for some reason, I doubted its plucked delicacy, as inviting as it was, and decided not to question him, as he expected of me.

So, I do not leave, and instead decide to converse with a young girl; pale, with clean, blond hair and a slim short-cut dress of white, the same white that covered the bland, gentle walls. Her name, I learn quickly, is Namine'.

She greets me with a smile, shyly, but understanding, and sympathetic of my situation. She understands that I am half-nobody, and that I am as kind as her, maybe even a friend. She invites me to sit across from her at a small table with an open notebook; several colored pencils lying beside it, scattered. I agree, and sit delicately upon a white chair across from her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I finally speak, out of courtesy. "Especially...since you're one of the few to actually be kind to me and not treat me like some sort of tool..."

Namine smiles weakly. She looks as if she is worried about something, but doesn't want to show it to me.

"I'm glad," she speaks. "It's nice to have someone besides Marluxia and the others visit me."

I lean back in the chair, sitting up straight.

"So, how long have you been here?" I inquire, twiddling my thumbs under the table nervously. I don't understand why I am nervous when I feel that I am safe with Namine' for now, but my conscience tells me that perhaps it wasn't as safe as I suppose it to be.

Namine's head tilts slightly to the left, as if it is trying to show confusion, but answers me promptly.

'I've been here quite a while," She says, picking up a pencil to draw in her notebook. "Right now, I'm being forced to mess with Sora's memories..." Her voice begins to quaver, and her lips tremble.

"I don't want to hurt him..." she continues, her voice breaking. "...But I have to...I just don't understand why they would want to do this to him...why..."

I stared at her empathetically, wishing that I could take her place so that she wouldn't be feeling so much pain. It occurs to me suddenly that even though so many things had happened to me in a short period of time, Namine' was the one who was more oppressed. She had been forced to do the organization's bidding, especially things that she had never even wanted to do...

Especially to someone that she seemed to love...

...To Sora...

Sora to her was important, and she never wanted to hurt him. Since she had no choice but to, she began to suffer, and I, in a short time, understood why.

"Namine'," I coo, trying to sooth her. Namine doesn't respond, but instead wipes away the tears and smiles weakly once more.

"Ichu, Even though I haven't known you for but a few hours," she articulates, her voice becoming soft as when I met her first,

"I'm glad that I can call you a friend."


	12. Chapter 12

**Castle Oblivion, a Kingdom Hearts Story**

**Floor Twelve: Goodbye**

When there was no person watching Namine' and I, Axel came into the room and convinced Namine' to leave; that she could leave on her own free will and ignore Marluxia's orders. Namine' believed him. She left, and I followed through the portal that Axel created to leave before it could close. I became disappointed in her, but decided that I had other things to attend to. I needed to find Sora again.

My mind begins to pulse after leaving the room, and I hold my temples tightly as I run in any direction that would lead me to the top of the castle. I know that Sora would be going towards Marluxia, in hopes of catching and destroying him.

"God Damn it!" I exclaim, keeping my pace. I become anxious, wanting to get there as quick as possible. "Sora, please, don't fall into this trap! They're just using Namine' to get to you!"

I wish that Sora could be here with me and hear me, clenching my temples even tighter now. I knew for sure that if I could just get there in time, I could save everyone, for I knew that even if Marluxia was finished with me, he would dare not hurt me, since he could use me for future plans. Even if he could, he wouldn't, and I knew it for sure.

I stop suddenly, when I run out of breath, and kneel over a flight of stairs, clenching my chest, breathing hard.

"I can't give up..." I Pant, keeping my hope strong. "For Namine'...And for Sora..."

Then, I feel a hand touch my shoulder, and I promptly turn around.

"Zexion!" I exclaim, surprised. Zexion holds a finger in front of his lips, telling me to be silent, and sits me down on the stairs.

"What happened?" I demand, confused. Zexion Shakes his head.

"Lexaeus and Vexen are dead," he responds, holding his forehead momentarily. "I can't believe I lost Lexaeus...And now, I'm afraid I'll lose _you_." He closes his hands over mine, keeping them close to him.

"I was afraid that you would be killed when Marluxia was done with you," Zexion continues. He raises his head to look at me, a troubled and morose expression painted across his face.

"What about you?" I inquire anxiously. "What if _you _die?"

Zexion leans his head against mine softly, solemn, and tightens his grip.

"Then..." He begins, cooing softly, "...I suppose it's...goodbye."

I pull away from him abruptly, my eyes widening.

"No..." I whisper. "You can't-"

Zexion puts a finger to my lips, hushed, and shakes his head once more.

"I'm sorry," He says. "..But I must."

"I don't want t say goodbye!" I shout, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly.

"You have to..." Zexion says, beginning to massage my scalp gently. "Sora and Riku will have to fight us...I'm going to have to go soon anyway."

I look up at him, my arms still wrapped around him.

"What about me?" I inquire. "I'm a half..."

Zexion smiles slightly, amused, I assume.

"You're not part of the organization," he assures. "You'll be safe. You're not a threat."

"Are you certain?" I ask. Zexion nods, and lets go of me.

He grazes his lips softly across my cheek, and kisses it.

"Goodbye," He whispers softly, opening a shimmering black portal. I come close to crying, but try to stay strong as I watch him walk away from me.

I can tell that he doesn't want to leave me, but even I know now that he must, no matter what, and when I realize that this surely is the last time that I would ever see him again, I cry; more than my memory could recall that I ever had in my entire, nameless life.


End file.
